The Choice
Prologue “Hey, where’s Perry?” The pet platypus scurried behind the house, and whipped out a dashing fedora. Putting it on, he knocked three times on the side of the house, and instantly a trapdoor opened, leading to a room filled with gadgets and a huge screen. Just a normal day in Perry’s life. He stepped into his lair and sat down in his seat, gazing up at the screen. Major Monogram appeared. “Good morning, Agent P. The Regurgitator, the most-feared villian in all of the Tri-State area, has escaped our prison. He has been seen around Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s evil lair, so go check it out. Good luck.” Perry ran to his jetpack, slipped it on, and flew through an opening in his lair. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, two men were arguing. One was slouching and wearing a white lab coat, and the other was huge, muscular, and dressed in green. “You call this evil?” The man in green growled. “This is ridiculous! You haven’t even captured your nemesis yet!” “It is evil!” the smaller man insisted. “And he’s just so suave and cunning and good with a grappling hook. He’s a semi-aquatic egg laying mammal of action, for badness sake! How am I supposed to capture him?” The man in green, The Regurgitator, smiled. “Instead of capturing him, why not make him swear an oath to never fight you, even help you?” Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed. “Like that would work.” “You need to force him to do it. And come to him through what’s important.” He grinned deviously. “I’ve hid cameras, and I think I’ve found out where your platypus lives.” The Regurgitator patted Heinz’s back. “I’ve got a plan.” Suddenly, Perry came flying through the window. He landed in front of the villians and gave out a surprised “Gghyyyyyrrrr” when he saw The Regurgitator. “Watch,” the villian in green snarled. He pressed a button on his wrist, and immediatly a cage came down on Perry. “This will be easy,” he told the other villian. Chapter One “So what should we do today, Ferb?” Phineas Flynn said as he walked outside with his stepbrother. “We could make a nacho launcher! Or a mustard-go-round! Or maybe a-” He stopped short and stared at the tree in their backyard. Their beloved pet platypus was tied up and hanging from the tree in their yard. The brothers dashed over to their pet and gaped. Ferb pulled on the rope, hoping it would come loose and Perry would be free. That was the worst possible thing he could have done at that moment, for his pulling on the rope triggered the trap door. The ground beneath them slid out from under them, and the two boys fell into the black nothingness. ... This was it. This was the day that Isabella Garcia-Shapiro would tell Phineas Flynn, her life-long crush, that she loved him. She swung open the gate to the backyard. "Hey Phineas, watcha do-" She stopped and noticed that Phineas and Ferb weren't in their backyard. Odd, she thought. They said they would meet me here today. Isabella ran inside the house to find Candace. Maybe she would know where they were. When she got inside she found Phineas' and Ferb's older sister yelling frantically into the phone. Isabella grew worried as she waited for Candace to hang up. "Candace, watcha. . . doin’?" Candace reddened. "Phineas and Ferb are gone. They disapeared this morning, and nobody has seen them since. Not even that creepy stalker nerd! And mom and dad left me in charge while they were gone..." She trailed off. Isabella knew she was worried. Phineas and Ferb were gone? “Maybe they’re just at a movie or something,” Isabella suggested. “They would have told me. Think about it, Isabella, as annoying as Phineas and Ferb are, they would have told me if they were going anywhere.” Isabella nodded. "Phineas is just perfect like that." "What?" "Nothing!" Isabella sad quickly, then changed the subject. "Where was the last place you saw them?" "Outside by that tree." "Maybe they left a note," Isabella ran into the backyard and stopped at the tree. "Candace! Come quick!" Candace raced into the yard and gaped at the piece of paper the younger girl held in her hand. "What the..." Isabella began to read out loud. "Perry the platypus, your owners have been captured by Heinz Doofenshmirtz and The Regurgitator. You will never again see them alive unless you swear an oath to give up thwarting Dr. Doofenshmirtz and be his slave forever. To confirm your choice, meet us at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated on Thursday, August 18th, at eleven o'clock. Signed, the Regurgitator." "Who the heck is Doofenshmirtz?" Candace cried. "And why do they want Phineas?" Candace glared. "...and Ferb. Sorry, being concerned about Ferb looks terrible on my resume." "Well, I know what I'm doin' today." Candace ripped the note on the tree in half. "I'm going to get my brothers back." "And I'm helping!" Isabella piped up. "There's no way I would let anything happen to Phineas- and Ferb." "No, this could be dangerous. The last thing I need is a little girl getting in the way." Isabella made a fist. "I'm going, like it or not. Phineas could be in danger, and I am not going to just stand here while you do all the rescuing." Candace groaned. "Fine. But I'm in charge." Chapter Two Ferb opened his eyes slowly and found it was easier to see with them closed. He tried to stand up and find out where he was, but he found he couldn't move. His arms were bound to his side with thick ropes, and his legs were tied together. Feeling around, he found Phineas, either asleep or unconsicious, tied up beside him. What had happened the night before? Ferb heard a groan next to him. "Ferb? Ferb, are you there?" Ferb sighed with relief. Phineas was okay. "Where's Perry? why are we tied up? Where are we, anyway?" Phineas's voice was rising, like it always did when he was nervous. "Why do you think this happened, Ferb? Did we do something wrong?" Ferb wasn't listening. He was sliding around on his belly trying to figure out, in the pitch darkness, where they were. He inched around until he hit a hard, stone wall. He sighed and returned to Phineas with a conclusion. They were trapped. ... "All right, Isabella, if we're gonna resuce the boys the first thing we have to do is get some help." "What kind of help?" Isabella asked, but Candace was already getting out her cell phone. "Hi Jeremy," the older girl smiled. "Do you think you could come over for a few hours? I have something to tell you. . .Oh?" Candace giggled."See you in a bit." She hung up and leaned against the wall. "That Jeremy..." "So what is he going to do? I hope you're not expecting me to do all the work while you two have a romantic dinner, are you?" "If Jeremy was missing I'd let you have a romantic dinner with Phineas!" Just then the doorbell rang. "Jeremy already? That was almost impossibly fast." Candace opened the door, but instead of Jeremy standing outside, there was a large man in a green suit. "Excuse me, is this the Flynn-Fletcher residence?" the man asked. Yes, and you are?" The man opened his mouth to speak but then hesitated. He thought for a moment and finally said, "Call me. . . Kevin." "That's my na-" Candace started to say. "What do you want?" Isabella interrupted. She didn't like the look of this man. "I just wanted to know, are. . " the man took out a peice of paper. ". . .Phineas Flynn and -what kind of a name is-''Ferb'' Fletcher here?" "No, no they're not," Isabella said quickly. "Excellent, Heinz must have-" the man stopped mid-sentence and cleared his throat. "Well, goodbye." He walked off. "By jove, Isabella, we've found ourselves a clue!" Candace cried. "I bet that Kevin guy and that Heinz guy are involved with the boys being missing!" But when Candace turned around she found Isabella was gone. She found her in the living room, next to the computer. She was printing out a paper. "What ya' doing?" Candace asked. "You said it wrong. And I've discovered something! Look," Isabella held up the note they had found in the backyard. Candace re-read it. "Heinz! That's the guy Kevin mentioned!" Candace exclaimed. Isabella nodded. "I bet you ten bucks Kevin is The Regurgitator. Him and this Heinz guy kidnapped Phineas and Ferb so..." Isabella scratched her head. "Perry will give in to them. That part doesn't make sense. He's a platypus. They don't do much." "So what are you printing?" Candace grabbed the paper out of the printer. It was an image of Phineas and Isabella kissing. Isabella laughed nervously. "I found it on the Internet." Chapter Three Perry gripped the bars of his cage and wished with all his platypus heart he was wearing his fedora. If he had his hat on, he could be out of his cage before you could say, "Curse you, Perry the platypus!" But now all he could do was watch. The two villians had taken away his fedora and all of his agent technology. Even the spray cheese. He stared angrily through the bars as the Heinz and the Regurgitator talked. Heinz kept insisting that it wasn't Perry in the cage. "He looks just like a normal platypus, maybe Perry put him in there to trick us!" "Stop your worrying, that's him all right." The Regurgitator told him. "I'm glad that we have our prisoners taken care of in the basement. Using the platypus as bait was brilliant, if I do say so myself. We'll have the dramatic scene with Perry here tonight, I have an. . . engagement this afternoon." He smiled wickedly. "Do you think you could tell our prisoners what's what while I'm gone?" Heinz nodded. Perry started to sweat - not milk, though, only female platypi sweat milk. The two villians obviously had something terrible planned. But Perry could only guess what it might be. ... Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked down the stairs leading to the basement of his lair, grinning to himself. This was it! He would finally defeat Perry the platypus! To be continued.... Trivia -Phineas saying that they could build a nacho launcher or a mustard-go-round is from the Phineas and Ferb episode, "Candace Gets Busted". -Candace says that even the "Creepy stalker nerd" didn't know where Phineas and Ferb were, referring to Irving. -Candace yelling "Who the heck is Doofenshmirtz" is what her future self says when she is transported to the alternate realitly where Heinz is ruler. -Candace saying that Jeremy was impossibly fast was what she said in "Cheer up, Candace" -Candace saying that Kevin was her name was a reference to the talking zebra. -The image of Phineas and Isabella kissing is from Phineas and Ferb: The Movie Category:Fanon Works Category:This has been a Lotta Potato Salad production Category:Stories Category:Candace Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Lotta's stories